


Thomas and Alex aren't working

by sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff



Series: Hamilton Rare Pair One Shots [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All or Nothing, Angst, Break Up, Drinking, M/M, Right?, because of thomas and alex, im back with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff/pseuds/sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff
Summary: James was going to surprise his boyfriend when things go awry... And he couldn't leave John in the dark with this, so he gives the other a light.





	Thomas and Alex aren't working

Everything was fine. 

James was going to pick Jefferson up from work, and he figured it would be fine if he went there a little bit early to see his wonderful boyfriend and wait for him. 

He knocked on the door, no response. Thomas must have been listening to music. Slowly I opened the door, to find not Thomas working while listening to music. No instead it was Thomas kissing Alex, while Alex was straddling him in his chair. 

They didn’t notice him, course they didn’t they were too lost in each other. Until, “James, oh fuck. Alex get the fuck off me we have company.”

“Don’t bother you piece of shit! We’re done, Thomas.” He drops the bouquet he had bought for his ex-boyfriend and walks out. 

The other people in the office see that he’s angry but no one says anything except for Washington. 

“You alright son?” James stops in the hallway and looks at Washington who is in his office doorway

“I’m fine, although just so you know Thomas and Alex aren’t working.” 

Washington bites his lip. “Well what are they doing?” 

“Each other,”

Next thing you know James finds himself at a bar that he has never visited before. It’s quiet and not far from his place. It’s around the time he and Thomas would have started their date, but here he his alone.

Then a vaguely familiar voice is behind him. It sounds like John Laurens, Alex’s boyfriend. I wonder if he knows what’s going on between the two. 

“Hey Alex! It’s me John, I’m waiting for you at the moment. And just wondering if everything is okay? You’ve been acting more tired than usual, don’t overwork yourself please you’re only human. Well let me know when you’ll get here, take your time I’m trying to find a table for us. Love you, bye.” 

James sighs, he doesn’t know. Which means I can do one of two things. 1. Let John know what is actually going on. 2. Let John discover for himself what is actually going on. 

I don’t know why but it feels wrong to not tell him, but at the same time it’s none of his business. He deserves to know, deserves better than being naive to the whole situation. Sooner the better, right? At the same time though-

“James Madison?” It’s John, great he has been noticed. 

“John Laurens! How are you?” Well might as well put myself out there for conversation, try to gain some terrain. 

He nods his head as he sits next to me. “I’m doing alright, and you?”

Might as well go blunt. “To be truthful unlike Thomas or Alex. I’m absolutely pissed.”

John stiffens at the insult aimed to his boyfriend. “I don’t really don’t know what to ask first. Why are you pissed? Or why the insult towards yours and mine boyfriend?” 

James exhales slowly not really knowing what to say next. 

POV CHANGE TO JOHN

It’s silent for too long, which means for the time being I need to change the subject. 

“So how have things been? At work? Thomas and stuff…” 

Shit I mentioned Thomas. 

“Alright, they could be better. But they aren’t.”

I frown, “I’m sorry to hear that, i hope things get better.” 

Another pause in conversation. 

“He’s not my boyfriend anymore, as of today. I am no longer the boyfriend of Thomas, the fucking bastard, Jefferson,” There are small tears escaping the other. “Sorry. I should be going.” 

“Hey you alright?” James only shakes his head no as he gets up and heads towards the door wiping away the tears. 

“John! There you are!” Alex’s voice cuts through the crowd and he makes his way to where me and James are. And on seeing James “Oh shit.” 

“Alex! Wait what’s wrong?” 

“Can I talk to you John?” James pipes up.

“Wait John we should get a move on before it gets to late, lets go.” Alex’s voice is tight.

Who do I listen to? James is opening up and that’s important, Alex is being well Alex I guess. 

“How about you have some patience while I do some listening, can you listen to that?” I say with bitterness and annoyance, which surprises both Alex and James. 

“Let’s walk to my place if you don’t mind?” I nod and the three of us make our way out of the bar. 

Once we were out James begins to talk. “So it seems to be the ideal day for dates.” 

“I guess so, is that what you were going to be doing with Thomas?” 

“Yeah I was picking him up from work when.” 

“John we’re cutting it close to our reservations we really should get going.”

I hear James sigh. “Alex we didn’t even get reservations for tonight, because you didn’t make them so shut the fuck up and let us talk.” 

I stopped and turned and gave Alex a ‘I’m annoyed don’t test me’ look. Then erased that look as I continued paying attention to James.

“John I don’t know what or how to say this. But I broke up with Jefferson because of his decisions that included Hamilton.” 

We were in an elevator and I didn’t know what to say. 

POV CHANGE TO JAMES 

“Wait wait wait, what do you mean? You broke up with Thomas because of him and my boyfriend? That doesn’t make…” 

“John just let me talk and I can try to explain!” Alex tries to interject.

“I’d like to see you try Hamilton.” I spit out as I unlock the door. 

“You mean you cheated on me? With Jefferson? You said you despised the man, that you couldn’t stand him.” 

“John no please I can-” 

James had pulled John into his apartment and slammed the door. John was crying, and he had slumped down leaning against the door. I sit beside him with a sigh, and offer what comfort I can.

I don’t know how long John cried. But I figured it would be best to offer some refreshments. 

“Hey do you want something to drink?”

“Yeah, what do you have?” 

“Basically anything you might want.” 

“A beer will be fine.” 

I grab two bottles of beer and lead John to the living room.

“I didn’t know you were a beer drinker Madison,”

I chuckle. “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, John” I take a swig of the beer. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve had beer. Thomas thinks wine is better so I would have some to give him the benefit of the doubt.” 

“You’re a strange person James.” 

“How so?”

“It’s just I don’t understand why you wouldn’t indulge in something you actually enjoy for the purposes of giving Thomas the benefit of the doubt.” 

“Honestly I can’t tell you either. But it was peaceful and harmonious that way, you know?” 

He shakes his head. “No I don’t. Looking back seeing how in love me and Alex were, we had fights. We’re both so outspoken about things, that it’s hard to try and avoid the smallest of arguments. For example whether a movie we just seen was good or not. More times than not we’d be arguing about it for 2 to 3 days.” 

About 2 beers later  
“So even back in university, these two were making heart eyes at each other. Unbelievable!” John attempts to take another sip of his beer, but it had long been empty and that being his fifth attempt on an empty bottle. 

James shakes his head with a small smile, as John laughs.

“Joooohhnn,”

The other looks at him, eyes shining, and a flush in his cheeks. 

“Ye-“ a hiccup. “Jamesy?”

James chuckles and yawns. “Stay the night. You are too intoxicated to drive, and it’s unreasonable to call anyone at this hour.” 

The other then sits beside James and yawns. 

“Very true. Much much appreciated, wasn’t planning on goin anywhere…” he leans on James. 

“Jemmy…”

“Yes Johnny?”

Another hiccup. “Why and how did we let ourselves be with those jackasses?”

James shrugs with a sigh. “I don’t know. But we won’t let it happen again, eh?” 

John nods. The two then sit in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> YO! I'm back, and with angst. I'm hoping to get back on writing more consistently, so this is a start to that!


End file.
